the sound of confession
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: "Just—uh. Just kidding! I'm rehearsing, you know, rehearsing! Yeah, that's it! I'm going to confess to someone, so I'm doing rehearsal with you!" "The hell, so that's what this is. Don't surprise me like that, idiot." / A KageHina fic based on Honeyworks' song Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (Confession Rehearsal)


This is a KageHina—well not au, but a fic based on this song Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu (Confession Rehearsal) by Honeyworks. I'm in a Honeyworks craze while waiting for their second major album to be released. Songs are going to be sung by seiyuus, there's going to be Kaji Yuki in it, god Eren is going to serenade me a Honeyworks song, omg. And Sword Art Online's Asuna's seiyuu will sing the song I'm basing this fic on. I'm so pumped up enough with my rant.

I'm writing this because the idea just pops out from nowhere, and I really need to take a breather from writing my Naruto fic (why do I even commit myself to long fics, I wanna cry I'm seriously burning out). I forgot how fun it is to write a oneshot.

* * *

__Sorry for being so sudden, I've been in love with you for a very long time._  
I wonder if you can hear the pounding beat of my heart?  
_

* * *

"I LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Hinata peeks open one eye to get a look at Kageyama's reaction.

Kageyama's eyes look like they're popping out of their sockets, his jaws slack in surprise—probably even shock. There is a beat of awkward silence.

_Say something, Bakageyama. You're making me even more nervous here!_ Hinata wonders if Kageyama can hear his heartbeat—it never beats this hard, it feels crazy loud—with the few steps between them.

When Kageyama still doesn't respond, hands frozen where he was taking out his bag from his locker, Hinata panics.

"Just—uh. Just kidding! I'm rehearsing, you know, rehearsing!" Hinata shoots and laughs nervously, hands rubbing the back of his neck, eyes shooting everywhere but Kageyama's face. "Yeah, that's it! I'm going to confess to someone, so I'm doing rehearsal with you!"

Kageyama's face visibly relaxes at Hinata's excuse. "The hell, so that's what this is. Don't surprise me like that, idiot." _Is the idea of me confessing to you so distasteful, Kageyama you jerk._

"Uh huh, yeah. So—uh, I need a lot of training. For confessing, I mean." Hinata tries not to deflate. What is he even saying? Kageyama is right, he is an idiot. "Hey, hey, so what did you think about it?" Hinata leans closer to Kageyama, looking up at him with a grin.

"Idiot." Is he imagining it, or is that a flush creeping up to Kageyama's cheeks? The setter lifts his hand to push Hinata's head away from him roughly. "Don't get too close."

"Heh, did you think I was confessing to you for real?" Hinata snickers and continues his teasing. "Was I cool? Did your heart skip a beat?"

"...what if I take it seriously?"

_Thump!_ Just as Hinata manages to keep his heartbeat in control, Kageyama's serious gaze makes it go all crazy again. _Saying that is just unfair!_

"Aha—Ahahaha! Stop joking, Bakageyama! Your face is becoming scary again!" Hinata tries to laugh it off nervously.

"...of course I'm joking." Kageyama furrows his eyebrows, slapping the back of Hinata's head who shouts out an 'Ouch! Stop it you jerk!' "And stop saying my face is scary."

Kageyama starts making his way to the gate, and Hinata rushes to keep up with the black-haired boy's long strides. They make a stop at the bicycle parking lot to get Hinata's bicycle and the pair resumes their way home, side by side.

"So." Kageyama suddenly says, making Hinata turns his head in surprise. "Who are you confessing to?"

"Um—oh yeah about that." Hinata hesitantly mutters. "It's a secret."

"Ha?"

"I said, it's a secret!" Hinata raises his voice to a yell.

"I can hear you fine, no need to shout, you dumbass!" Kageyama hits the shorter teen on the head again.

"Ow! Stop hitting me, you jerk!" Hinata rubs at the spot he know will be forming a bruise. "I'm not gonna tell you who I'm confessing, so there!"

"...whatever." Kageyama grumbles under his breath.

"So? So? Are you going to help me practice with my confession?" Hinata asks, his eyes bright as if he's asking Kageyama for a toss.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Kageyama says flippantly. The tall teen then lifts his hand to ruffles Hinata's hair. "I'll help you out, I guess. Do your best."

Hinata's heart clenches at that. There's a mix of contradictory feelings in his chest—he doesn't know what expression to make, so he just gives a face-splitting grin.

"I'll try my best! Thanks, Kageyama!"

The silence is less awkward between them now. Hinata almost opens his mouth to give a suggestion, but Kageyama beats him to it.

"...do you want to practice a little bit more?" Hinata's grin stretches even wider than before.

"You bet!"

* * *

"Hinata you idiot." The red-haired boy groans into his pillow, muffling his words. "Confession reharsal? Who even does that?"

The thing is, Hinata has had a crush on his broody rival for a long time now. Like, a really long time. Every toss Kageyama directs at him, every unexpected smile Hinata draws from the usually frowning boy, every moment in Kageyama Tobio's presence builds the foundation of Hinata's affection one brick at a time.

Until today, Hinata feels like his feelings have piled up, it couldn't help overflowing. Hence, the outburst. Also known as the most pathetic attempt of confessing.

_Ah well._ Hinata sighs, like the lovesick idiot that he is. _If I get to practice confessing to the person himself, at least I'll get used to it and won't feel like puking the next time I confess._

Earlier, Kageyama and Hinata practice some tosses and receives on the river bank near the spot they usually part ways for the day. Hinata smiles at the memory, feeling a pleasant buzz in his stomach.

_My mom calls me a volleyball idiot, but I think Kageyama's more of one._

The teen turns to lie on his back, lifting his arms up to inspect his hands. He can still feel the volleyball against his hands.

His palms were red after the extra session, and his body was drenched anew in sweat. But Hinata's heart feels _whole_. That's where he belongs—playing volleyball with Kageyama—nothing other than that matters.

The only thing that's changed now is that Hinata wants to be beside the setter not just on the court, but also out of it. He wants to be beside the sullen jerk, period. At first Hinata thought being Kageyama's half during matches is enough for him, but as his own feelings grow—uncontrolled, just like weeds—that's not enough to satisfy him anymore. Not even close to enough, he wants more, more of Kageyama—

He wants to know how holding Kageyama's hand would feel like, how hugging and being hugged by the actually younger teen feels like. And, Hinata's mind ventures into less innocent territory, how Kageyama's lips would feel like, pressed against his, how the inside of his mouth would feel like—what sounds he'll be able to draw out from that usually frowning mouth if Hinata presses his legs against—

"Nii-chan! Time for dinner!" Natsu calls out suddenly, sliding open Hinata's door without a warning.

"Wha–Natsu! You should've knocked first!" Hinata quickly grabs a pillow to cover the area of his groin, almost falling down to the floor in his panic.

Natsu scrunches her face at her brother before turning around and makes her way back to the kitchen, calling out to their mother. "Mooomm, nii-chan's being weird again!"

Hinata lets out a whine, trying to suffocate himself with his pillow. He still feels warm all over, though his wild imagination of Kageyama in various...provocative positions were disrupted abruptly. The red-haired boy groans even louder.

_I'm in so much trouble._

* * *

As they had previously agreed, Hinata practices his love confession to Kageyama.

Everyday after practice and before they leave for home, Hinata would throw several different versions of "I like you!" and "Please go out with me!" at Kageyama repeatedly. Throughout the whole ordeal, Kageyama just listens impassively without any comment.

This goes on for a few days, until Hinata considers himself ready to do the real thing.

* * *

"I'm really doing this, aren't I?" Hinata murmurs to himself. He fiddles his phone with one hand and towelling his wet, just out of the bath hair with the other. "Go go let's go let's go, Hinata." He tries to cheer on himself to the catchy chant of Datekougyou's cheering squad.

He flips open his phone and sends a text to Kageyama.

To: Bakageyama  
Subject: ur face is scary  
oi kageyama! do me a favour? wait for me aft practice tmr, i need to practice again one last time b4 confessing 4 real.

The reply comes a minute after, Hinata opening his phone again with shaky hands. After the last practice, Hinata is planning to fess up. He's going to confess to Kageyama for real, this time. He'll be fine, he's had tons of practice—but that doesn't stop his nerves from going crazy in trepidation.

Hinata reads Kageyama's text.

From: Bakageyama  
Subject: ur an idiot  
isn't that what's we've been doing the past week, hinata u dumbass. but sure okay.

Hinata types his reply in record time and immediately hits the 'send' button before he changes his mind—he'll fret over whether he sounds weird and mulls over one simple text for hours if he doesn't.

To: Bakageyama  
Subject: ur a volleyball idiot  
that's true. hey what do u think if i get a girlfriend.

Hinata's phone buzzes in Kageyama's reply.

From: Bakageyama  
Subject: ur a volleyball idiot too  
well as your practice partner, i'll have to support u don't i? just don't let it interfere with practice.

Hinata frowns. It's so like Kageyama to focus on the volleyball-related aspect of the situation.

To: Bakageyama  
Subject: jerk  
gee thanks, you asshole. i'm so nervous i feel like i'm going to puke.

It's a bit weird to admit he's nervous of confessing to the guy he's going to confess to. But Kageyama's initial reaction when Hinata started this debacle the week before floats in his mind, making his stomach queasy. _What the hell. This whole thing is ridiculous anyway._

His phone buzzes again, alerting him of what is probably Kageyama's reply.

From: Bakageyama  
Subject: dumbass  
stop worrying about it. u've practiced plenty, u'll be fine. i'll be cheering u on.

_Cheering me on...will you still be cheering me on when you know it's you I'm confessing to, Kageyama?_

But still, warmth spreads from Hinata's chest to every inch of his body at Kageyama's words. The setter of Karasuno is being uncharacteristically gentle. And the fact that he's being gentle to _Hinata_ twists Hinata's stomach in a not unpleasant way.

_Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine._ Hinata smiles to himself, clutching his phone to his chest. _After all, Kageyama is supporting me._

That night, Hinata sleeps soundly.

* * *

(In the morning he curses at Kageyama as he sneaks into the bathroom to wash his dirty underwear, trying to be as quiet as he can so that his mother and Natsu won't hear him. It's the worst way to start the day.

He perks up a bit though, when he saw the zodiac forecast for Gemini: it's the perfect premonition for love! Alright!

Hinata usually doesn't believe in this kind of stuff, but he'll take whatever help he can. He's that desperate.)

* * *

"I like you! I'm in love with you! I like you very much so will you go out with me?"

Hinata cries out confession after confession, his mind quickly trying to think of a new way to profess his undying love in the attempt to put off the real deal that's looming over him.

And as usual, Kageyama just stays quiet, not even giving any pointers or making any remarks.

When the redheaded boy goes quiet, out of another creative way to say 'I love you', Kageyama finally speaks out.

"I think that's enough for today." Kageyama lifts a hand and ruffles Hinata's hair—the way he always does when he thinks Hinata's doing a good job. "You'll nail it. Good luck, Hinata."

Hinata's chest feels too tight and too big at the same time, and his stomach feels like there are bees inside it. When Kageyama pulls back his hand, Hinata clutches at his sleeve and jerks the taller teen forward.

"WAIT–Kageyama wait!"

Kageyama's eyes widen in surprise, his mouth slightly open in a gape—Hinata gets a glimpse of his tongue and swallows—Kageyama's face reminds Hinata of the time when he attempted his first confession.

"Hinata—what–"

"This whole rehearsal thing–it's all a lie, alright!"

"Huh?" Kageyama says intelligently with a blink.

"The truth is–the one I like is you, Kageyama!" Hinata blurts out, sounding desperate. He had planned to be _smoother_; he wanted to sound _cool_, dammit. "I like you so much, I can't stand it anymore! I don't even get why it has to be you–stop making me like you even more than I do, dammit!

"I know I'm an idiot! I can't do everything well like you do! And I'm no good when I get nervous and that I'm uncool! And–And I'm selfish! But I want you to go out with me!"

Hinata is facing the ground now, unable to face his teammate, lips pursed into a thin line. Only he would screw up his second love confession—to the same person, at that.

"That's a new one." Kageyama mutters.

Hinata snaps his head up to yell at Kageyama that this is not the time to start say that the bastard–

His words die in his throat when he sees Kageyama's smile—not his scary smile, it's gentle and oh damn Hinata's heart is going crazy again–

"I'm also sorry. I also lied—telling you I'm supporting you." The end of Kageyama's mouth quirks up into a smirk, but his face–dammit why is he suddenly so close—is so, so soft. "The only who can handle someone like you, anyways."

"Eh..?" Hinata chokes out. Oh god oh god oh god is that Kageyama's hand on his waist? And seriously, his face is getting too _close_–!

"I'll be in your care from now on, then." Kageyama says in a low voice, almost a whisper.

_That's– Does that mean– Oh my dear god._

Kageyama inches closer and closer towards Hinata, placing his hand on the shorter teen's jaw —oh my god _this is seriously happening—_and with a tilt of the head, presses his lips against Hinata's.

_Damn it all._

The kiss is chaste, just a too innocent closed lips-against-lips action, not too brief but also not too long. Hinata can feel the warmth of Kageyama's breath when he exhales, and when the setter pulls away he notices that Kageyama's eyelashes are short—short but really, really pretty.

It was perfect.

Kageyama is visibly blushing right now, face scrunched up in his usual frown, but Hinata knows it's out of embarrassment instead of anger.

Hinata beams up at _his boyfriend_, his really cute and adorable and cool and capable _boyfriend_. It's a little bit scary to feel this happy, but Hinata throws whatever negative thoughts he's having out the window when Kageyama pushes their foreheads together.

See Hinata's point? _Adorable._

And damn, that grin should really be made illegal; it's enough to stop hearts—so Hinata kisses it away, getting as bold as to stick his tongue into Kageyama's mouth and even licking his lower lips. And oh wow, it feels really warm. Really really warm, and slick, and so _so_ good—

Kageyama is the first one to pull away again, to Hinata's protest. But when Hinata gets a look at his face, he stops whining to stare at it in interest. Is it healthy for a person's face to get that red?

"Hey, Kageyama?"

The taller teen hums in response, dropping his other hand to mirror the other on Hinata's waist.

"You're my _boyfriend_ now." Somehow, saying it out loud just makes it a hundred times better.

Kageyama huffs out a quiet laugh at Hinata's toothy grin before finally settling his face on a smile—one Hinata has never seen before, Kageyama looks so content and plain _happy_. Hinata raises his fingers to trace it, trying to commit it into memory.

"Yeah, guess I am. Dumbass." Kageyama adds his usual insult at the end, the awkward dork.

Hinata doesn't retaliate like he usually does, though the word 'asshole' is already at the tip of his tongue in reflex. But he does kiss Kageyama one more time.

It still feels perfect the third time.

* * *

(Tanaka is the first one to notice their new status, surprisingly.

"Oi, Kageyama, Hinata. Are you guys dating?"

Hinata and Kageyama stop at their tracks, two pairs of eyes blinking owlishly at Tanaka.

"Um, yeah." Hinata answers gingerly. "We are."

"Huh, okay then." Tanaka says pensively. "Remember to be safe, kids."

As Tanaka joins the others to the court, Hinata snickers at Kageyama's reddening face.)

* * *

(Of course, in lieu of Tanaka finding out about them, the rest of the team also finds out.

There is a chorus of congratulations, to Kageyama's chagrin. Hinata just basks in it with a grin.

But Hinata's grin doesn't last long, when Suga-san sits them down for a sex talk after practice.

They both don't want to see a cucumber ever again, and they both home with a permanent grimace.)

* * *

(Sometimes, Hinata likes to abuse his new power as Kageyama's boyfriend.

Sometimes, during practice, Hinata will tug at Kageyama's sleeves to pull him closer. When the other teen humours his boyfriend and leans closer, Hinata will cup his hand around Kageyama's ear, put his lips so close to it they're almost touching, and whispers.

"_I love you, Tobio-kun."_

And then Hinata will cackle as Kageyama colours, and he'll stop when Kageyama growls, because that means trouble. And Kageyama will grab at his collar and glare down at him, and kiss him in retaliation—trying to one up Hinata in this little game of embarrassing each other. It's the sweetest form of revenge.

But of course Hinata will welcome Kageyama's kisses—he'll welcome it anywhere, anytime—and every time he'll get lost it in, in Kageyama's warmth and Kageyama's taste.

They'll get punished by the captain and will have to run laps later, but who is Hinata kidding, it's totally worth it, especially when Kageyama whispers an 'I love you too' back when they walk home together, hand in hand.)

* * *

(In the end Hinata lets his feelings grow wild; now that it's mutual there's no need to hold back in fear of getting hurt anymore.

When they hug, Hinata can feel how fast Kageyama's heart is beating—perhaps as fast as his is—with how close their bodies are pressed together. Hinata really likes to be enveloped in Kageyama's warmth, nestled against the tall setter just like this.

Hinata's feelings don't grow like a weed, something that needs to be pulled out to the roots and prevented form growing; it's like growing a sunflower field—Hinata's most favourite flower—that stretches on and on as far as the eyes can see, a flower field of happiness.

The best part is, Kageyama is there to help him tend to it, and together they'll _thrive._)

* * *

_I wonder if you can hear the pounding beat of my heart?  
This pounding voice in my chest, I want you to hear it._

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think about it if you would please. I'm sorry for that horrible kiss scene god that's my first time writing a kiss scene and I'm embarrassed by how much it sucks.

There's actually the boy's side of the song, the 'another story' version, but I don't really like writing the same fic in another person's POV because it repeats a whole bunch of things. But I have this idea of writing a DaiSuga fic based on Honeyworks other song, Yakimochi no Kotae (Solution to Jealousy) Yes? No?


End file.
